This invention relates generally to decorative imitation fruit and, more particularly, to an artificial fruit apparatus having modular components that enable various fruit configurations to be displayed.
Imitation or decorative fruit provides the advantage of having fruit arrangements on display in one's kitchen or dining areas that do not decay over time as is the case with authentic fresh fruit. For example, artificial grapes or bananas are popular forms of imitation fruit that are often positioned for display on a kitchen counter or dining room table. A consumer may purchase various arrangements of fruit for decorative purposes, such as grapes lying in a bowl, a bunch of bananas for a table display, or an assortment of fruit in a basket. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing forms of artificial fruit may not be adjustable into user defined configurations or displayed both on a flat surface as well as on an elevated apparatus. Currently, the only way to vary the configuration or display of artificial fruit is to purchase the newly desired configuration.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an artificial fruit apparatus having multiple artificial fruit bodies that may be adjusted and assembled into user selected configurations. Further, it would be desirable to have an artificial fruit apparatus in which assembled fruit body arrangements may be selectively displayed on a flat surface or on a display stand. In addition, it would be desirable to have an artificial fruit apparatus having magnetic elements for securing artificial fruit bodies in a user selected configuration.